Sleepover From Hell
by Shakespearean Rose
Summary: Phan Girls, sugar, late night silliness, snark and a board game showdowns gone horribly wrong… What happens when devout Phan girls are presented with games of well… conquest and fun? What any self respecting phan would do, RULE THE WORLD!
1. The Beginning

**Sleepover From Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTO. Sadness TT . But that doesn't stop me from completely running with it and making it my own twisted playground of fun! YAY CHAOS!!

**Summary:** Phan Girls, sugar, late night silliness, snark and a board game showdown gone horribly wrong… What happens when devout Phan girls are presented with games of well… conquest and fun? What any self respecting phan would do, RULE THE WORLD!!!!

* * *

"OMG! It's almost 9 'o clock and no one's here!" 

Miss Black Shadow looked up from her well dog eared copy of the Phantom of The Opera to watch the frantic blonde running around their living room. Hysterically checking if there were enough supplies for the impending invasion her sister was darting back and forth across the room, muttering the whole time. The once modern living room had been transformed into a sleepover paradise. The bare coffee table was now covered in soda and various board games. The chairs had been replaced by bean bags and the only furniture other than the large comfy couch lining the back wall was the stereo above the television hutch in the corner. The kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room, had only one occupant other than the mountain of snacks covering the dining room table. A man of the taller persuasion, with brown hair and brown eyes and all around foppish look to him was flitting around the kitchen wearing what seemed to be a fairly feminine pink apron around his waist. At first glance it looked as if he was making… cookies. Towers of pots and pans littered the kitchen and a soft haze of what Shadow could only assume was flower, wafted in the air. Shadow shook her head.

_Kyle. I just can't seem to get him away from those aprons.__ Le __sighs_

The blonde whizzed past her line of vision again. Clad in only a pair of blue pajama shorts covered in coffee cups and a blue tank with the phrase 'I need caffeine' across the chest in silver, Shakespearian Rose was chaos incarnate. The blonde just seemed to be a sliver and blue streak to the untrained eye. However, Shadow was not one of those eyes, so she watched with a small smirk on her face and returned to her book.

"Rose, A. its 8:30 and B. people will show up no matter how much you freak. So you might as well sit down and wait until everyone is here. Then you can freak."

_3… 2… 1…_

"Wait! That doesn't make any sense."

Shadow turned the page and smirked even bigger. Above her Rose had stopped and glared down on her sister who was sprawled out on the couch. Clad in her lime green pajama pants and her glow in the dark phantom t-shirt, the petite red head ignored her sister's comment and continued to read. Erik, who had been watching from the bean bag in the corner, glowered even more than he had in the past hour.

"I still don't see why you have these silly rituals. They seem pointless and are just a nuisance to mankind."

Shadow looked up from her book and laughed. "You're just bent out of shape because you aren't allowed to touch any of the cookies until everyone gets here."

"Your point?" Erik raised an elegant eyebrow behind his mask.

Rose plopped down into a bean bag near Shadow. "I just hope I'm not forgetting anything." She sighed and sunk further into the bag and began to rattle off things on her fingers. "I have chips, drinks, candy, games…"

Shadow suddenly stopped reading and looked up to glance a look at Erik, curious to his reaction. One of Erik's eyebrows suddenly shot into his hair line almost disappearing into his perfectly coiffed hair. "Games? What games?"

Rose sighed and tried to leap up out of the bean bag. Unsuccessful at the first attempt, she tried again, all the while trying to answer Erik's question.

"There are….. uhh… they're on the… augh…. Gimme a sec… it's just…. AHHH! STUPID BUTT TRAPS OF DOOM!!!!" Rose began to flail and beat at the bean bag that would not release her. Jean walked in to see Rose begin to roll back and forth like a turtle in another attempt to escape the evil bean bag. "She sit in the bean bag of doom?" Jean asked as he entered the room. He walked to the coffee table and placed a well loved copy of Apples to Apples on top of a pile of games stacked precariously on the edge of the table.

"Yes." Shadow and Erik replied in unison not looking up from what they were doing. Erik, who had lost interest in the blonde and bean bag lump flailing in the corner, had gotten up and crossed to the coffee table to examine board games stacked on the table. "Hmm…" he muttered

"Ha HA!" Rose pumped a fist in the air as she finally freed herself from the ever eating bean bag. She dusted herself off and turned to Erik as she straightened herself out. "To answer your question, we have Uno."

"Obviously." muttered Erik, still sore about his sound thrashing from earlier on in the week.

"You're just a sore loser, Erik. Everyone quite enjoyed that game, at least I did." quipped Shadow. Snorts, smirks and giggles went around the room as most remembered Erik's utter defeat at the hands of a girl half his size. Erik threw a glare so intense that Rose wondered why the whole room didn't mushroom cloud on the spot.

"Anyways!" Rose sat down on the couch next to where Jean had sat and snuggled in to her favorite muse, throwing a glare at the evil bean bag of doom. "We also have Apples to Apples, Twister, Balderdash, and Scrabble. If we need to we can pull out the old favorites like Spin the Bottle, Dizzy Dizzy and 7 minutes in Heaven."

"7 minutes in Heaven? I'm not familiar with that game." Erik mused as he walked back to the bean bag he had previously been sitting in and gracefully sat so that his cape billowed out behind him, covering the bean bag.

"Oh you will be, don't worry about it hun." Shadow winked as she turned to look at Rose and shared a knowing wink. Erik eyes went as wide as saucers and he began to panic. He looked at Rose who only began to laugh hysterically. Shooting a pleading glance at Jean he tried to regain some of his composure. "Sorry Mate," Jean chuckled "I had to discover it on my own. All I can say is good luck"

"Who knows" Rose said perking up, "You just might enjoy it."

Erik, still slightly panicking, glanced a look at the clock. Knowing all too well the reaction he would receive shot back, "It's almost 9. Shouldn't you have guests or food to fuss over? Something might go cold."

"Heaven forbid." Dripped Shadow who had returned to sprawling over the edge of the couch and picked up her book.

"It doesn't matter anyways!" wailed Rose, "because no one is…" _ding dong_ "COMING!"

Rose bolted for the door as Shadow sat up from her position on the couch. She turned to Erik with an amused look on her face. "So Erik! Is it so unbearable to have your phans coming to adore you that you have resorted to waiting for Kyle's cookies instead of commandeering them like usual?"

Erik looked momentarily shocked but recovered quickly. "What do you mean phans?"

Shadow began to giggle. "You mean Rose didn't tell you?"

Erik's face had suddenly paled considerably, this sent Shadow into such a fit of laughter that she began to roll on the floor.

Erik stood up and tried to pull off a menacing air by towering over the giggling teen which sent her into a larger fit of laughing. "Tell me what?" he managed to growl out.

Shadow sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at her now raging Phantom. "This is a PHAN party. Meaning 10 to 20 of your dearest and most raging phans are going to be locked in a house… staying up all night…. left to their own devices and …"

"Say no more." Erik began to sprint quickly towards the staircase at the end of the room. Shadow stood and called after Erik. "Running away are we? What happened to the big bad phantom that fears no one?"

As Erik practically flew up the stairs two words floated down the staircase as he momentarily paused and looked at Shadow.

"Self Preservation"

Erik turned the corner at the top of the stars and ran for Shadow's room at the end of the hallway, cape billowing out behind him. Once he was inside Shadow could hear the click of a dead bolt being slid home all the way downstairs.

Shadow chuckled and turned to see her muse Will enter from the garage where he had been fetched to get popcorn in one of Rose's spazzes from earlier. He came into the living room and looked around. "Where did Erik go?"

Shadow took the popcorn from Will and began to walk toward the kitchen. Will rounded the corner and sat in the spot recently vacated by Shadow. "He just found out that it was a phan sleepover and all but fled to my room." Shadow opened a bag and placed it in the microwave. Will chuckled as he propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. "Huh. I thought he knew. It's not like you guys have any other types of sleepovers anyways."

_Ding dong_

Will leaned over to one side to glance at Shadow who was staring at the popcorn in the microwave. "Aren't you going to get that?" Shadow paused in humming 'Popular' and swaying to and fro to throw over her shoulder, "Rose is at the door."

Will sat back and picked up a can of soda that was near his foot. He opened it with a satisfying crack and began to drink. Jean chuckled next to him. "Well this certainly isn't going to be boring. I just hope we all survive." Will sighed, "Me too mate, me too…"

"Look guys! Look who's here!"

* * *

_DUM DUM DUMMMM!! _

_Yayness for everyone!_

_So yes. If you haven't guessed it already this is a cameo story!!_

_So here is what I am going to need._

_Name_

_Description_

_Pajamas_

_Favorite Sleepover Game_

_Sleepover Accessories (Sleeping bag, ect.) _

_Muse and his attire (If any… wink)_

_And Favorite Snack Brought Along_

_Thanks and Loves!_

_OH! And first 15 get in. After that I can't guarantee that you'll get in, but I'll try!_

_Loving Authoress!_

_Shakespearian Rose_


	2. Muses, Grudges and Introductions

**Muses, Grudges and Introductions**

"Oh man! Tonight's gonna rock!"

Rose came bounding into the living room from down the hallway. Stopping in the middle of the room she turned back to the hallway. With a presentation sweep that would make any Tour-guide Barbie jealous, she motioned to the group following behind her. "TADA! Peoples!" Feeling accomplished and no longer frantic, Rose leapt over the table and landed in her muse's lap. Jean let out a grunt of surprise as Rose landed, but caught Rose as she began to fall out of it just as fast as she had landed in it. He threw a glare at Rose who replied with a giggle, "Judges give it a perfect 10!"

"I think that they might have only given it a 6.5 since he had to catch you. However, if you had knocked him off the couch, then I might give you a 10."

Rose looked up. "Well Ashe, I counter that with this. If I had managed to not only knock Jean off the couch and landed in the same spot he had just been sitting in what would I get?"

The teen looked slightly in thought for a second. Blue green eyes darted back and forth as she searched for an answer. Standing at 5'3" with shoulder length black brown hair pulled up into a messy bun that seemed to defy gravity and stayed together; coupled with black glasses she looked like the very essence of a bookworm. Suddenly a wicked gleam that would have sent even Peeves scurrying for safety filled her eyes and her face lit up. "Then I should have to give you a -1." Rose shot a look of confusion at Ashe before she finished, "Because my darling, you forgot to cackle evilly when he hit the floor."

"Ooo. I like her." Shadow entered carrying a bowl of popcorn. Taking in the sight of what Ashe was wearing made Shadow grin even more. Clad in a green cotton pajama pants with silver pinstripes and a black t-shirt with the phrase 'Prince Charming is over-rated, Men in masks do it better', topped off with fuzzy tie dye slippers, Shadow gave her a nod of approval. "I am thinking this is going to be fun, as well." stated Shadow as she walked over and placed the popcorn on the coffee table. Rounding the table Shadow approached the couch where she sat next to Will and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Please! Come in! We have much to compare!" patting the couch next to her affectionately.

Ashe gestured to a man standing behind her, "Where should I have Howl put my stuff?" Shadow glanced behind Ashe's shoulder to see a purple sleeping bag. Rose laughed as she watched Howl struggle. Howl, who was having a difficult time carrying a nylon sleeping bag and keeping the strap of Ashe's messenger bag on his shoulder, looked like an elegant mess. Wearing a pair of white silk pajamas with black buttons that might have made him look devilishly handsome, made his load incredibly slippery. On top of the two bags he was also trying to balance a stuffed tiger and Ashe's iPod. Ashe hazard a glance at her muse and laughed. "Howl, why didn't you just use magic?" Howl dropped his load in frustration and glared at Ashe. "Because." Ashe raised an eyebrow, "Because why?" Howl glancing around the room for the first time spied Rose and Shadow. "Because", he crooned, "I didn't wish to scare these lovely ladies present." Ashe scoffed, "You only just saw them, please spare them the schmooze before dessert. I actually want to have an appetite later."

Rose laughed as she turned to Shadow. "Where should we have them put their stuff?"

"Anywhere but on my foot."

Alerted by the sudden British accent Will and Jean both perked up. Standing behind Howl was a delightfully ruffled looking James Norrington. Dressed in what could only be described as what was once his naval uniform, Norrington looked disheveled to say the least. His shirt was miss-buttoned, his pants were wrinkled and stained, and boots were scuffed with one of them being laced up only half way. Handling his load a lot better than Howl had, Norrington had tucked under his arm a Lion King sleeping bag, an old cocker spaniel stuffed animal with a blue collar and tag that read 'Lady', as well as a giant fluffy pillow. In the other hand he held a bottled of rum that was definitely not as full as it once was. Previously not seen because of the way Howl was flailing about, Norrington scoffed and took a swing of his rum. Standing next to him was smaller girl dressed in green flannel pajama pants and a black tee. Across the front of her shirt was a picture of a piano corner down in the ground with a pair of legs sticking out from under the piano but above the cracks in the ground. Written underneath the drawing in white was 'What do you get when you drop a piano down a mine shaft? A flat minor!' Laughing at the brunette's shirt Shadow scooted over to make room for Ashe on the couch. Rose cracked up as well. "Diva! Where did he get the rum?" Diva glanced over at Norrington's slowly emptying bottle and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. They just seem to appear out of nowhere. I've tried hiding them but you see how that turned out." Norrington rolled his eyes and gestured to the bags at his feet. "The bags?"

"Oh!" Rose jumped up and moved to help Howl with the bags he had dropped. "Let's just put them over by the stereo." Bending down to pick up a bag Rose suddenly found her hand being snagged away. Grasping Rose's hand and bending over it with a low bow, Howl smirked. "My lady, you should not be doing such hard work for such dainty hands." Rose lifted an eyebrow in mild skepticism, Shadow shot from the couch, "Dainty? I have honestly never heard that one before." Rose threw a glare at her sister before turning back to Howl. "Really, it's no problem. And don't call me dainty." Howl stood up and was surprisingly almost standing eye to eye with the taller blonde. "Why ever not?" He asked eyebrow matching Rose's. Rose smirked, "Because nothing could be further from the truth." Bending over she picked up all of Ashe's belongings and placed them by the stereo. Turning back to the group she gestured to the group still standing in the hallway. "Please! Make yourselves comfortable! I'll be…"

_Ding dong._

"… getting the door!" Rose waited for everyone to being to move out of the entrance before calling out. "COMING!!" Rose walked down the hallway as the others began to make themselves comfortable. A few moments later Rose came skipping back down the hallway. "Yay! More peoples!" Following her down the hallway came a girl with shoulder length slightly untamed wavy brown hair with side bangs that swept over her left eye. Dressed in a grey 'I 3 HP Men!' t-shirt that reached to just above her knees, looking more like a dress than a shirt. A matching pair of grey lounge shorts and their drawstrings just barely peeked out from under the shirt and covering the knee that the shirt didn't already cover. Dark olive green eyes searched the room as her companion came up behind her. Carrying a black sleeping mat, a brown fuzzy blanket that looked like it from a hotel bed and a blue checkerboard down-feather pillow came a scraggily young Severus Snape. Sporting a grey shirt that seemed too small for him and a pair of emerald green boxers with the Slytherin crest on the front right hip, the young Snape tried to blow his long, greasy, jet-black hair out of his face while still looking dignified. Not succeeding Snape chose to sneer instead earning a squeal from several of the females in the room.

Shadow and Ashe looked up from comparing the follies of prince charming loopholes and Shadow recognized the young teen. "Oh wow! It's Demon. I love your stuff. Glad you could come!" Demon smiled back "Thanks! Heard about this and was totally excited to come! Now who is everybody?" Rose stepped to Demon's side and started going around the room. "Well the one who just spoke is my sister Shadow. Sitting next to her is Ashe but I have a feeling you two have already met..." Ashe nodded her head and smiled, "Hey!"

Rose gestured to the rest of the room's occupants. "The two men sitting next to Shadow are Will and Jean. Will is Shadow's muse and Jean is mine." This earned Demon a nod of hello from both men. Rose continued on, "The girl sitting on the bean bag is Diva and on the bean bag next to her is…"

"YOU!"

A shout erupted from Demon who had finally laid eyes on Howl. Howl, finally registering who was standing in the hallway, leaped from the bean bag eyes wide as saucers. "OH LORD! It's you!" Rose looked between the two clearly confused as to what was going on. "Did I miss something?" Demon turned to Rose. "Yes, last time I saw this thing I nearly suffered a terribly horrific death at HIS HANDS!" Demon went to lung after Howl who had poked his head around the bean bag he had ducked behind for protection, but was held back by Snape. "Don't worry Demon," He smirked, "We'll get him later. Revenge is sweeter the longer you wait for it." Demon huffed, "Fine." She whirled on Rose who suddenly looked quite panicked, "Just promise me we are going to play Truth or Dare later. Promise!" Rose's eyes went huge as Demon pulled on her tank. "Okay! I Promise!" Demon let go of Rose and went to sit on the other side of Diva continually shooting glares at Howl who had moved 3 bean bags away. Rose sighed and straightened her tank out. "Well that was interesting."

_Ding dong._

"Oh God." Rose muttered turning to her sister suddenly having a realization, "Shadow?" Looking up once again Shadow glanced at her sister, "Yes?" Rose crossed her arms and glared at her sister, "How many people did you invite?" Shadow blinked a few times before replying, "I don't remember. How 'bout you?" Rose's face dropped, "I don't remember either. Oh God."

_Ding dong._

Shadow and Rose both ran towards the door. Rose, who had longer legs, made it to the doors first. She threw the door open to reveal a really stunned looking teen. Sighing and turning to Shadow, Rose rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. "It's just Faragon11." Shadow waved, "Hi James! Long time no see brother!" James rolled his eyes, "One would think that you would at least invite your own brother to your sleepover." Rose began to walk towards the living room, "It's a Phan sleepover. You are not a Phan." James stepped inside the house. "Yes I am. I quite enjoy Erik's antics." Rose looked over her shoulder, "You are thoroughly in the Lord of the Rings corner of the fan fight, James." James sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Then humor me, I was your first invite though, and family." Rose and Shadow sighed and walked back to the living room. James turned to the door and began to motion to his muse when Shadow suddenly reappeared at his elbow. "No Riders of Rohan." James began to splutter, "But… but… but…" Shadow threw him a glare that should have melted him on the spot. "No. Phantoms or anything snog worthy are allowed but nothing else. Any armor that is not atomically correct is not snog worthy." James sighed and shut the door, "Then where do I put my stuff?" Floating from the living room came a 'by the stereo'. James grumbled and started trudging his to the living room.

_Ding dong._

Dropping his bag James turned and opened the door. There standing on the porch was a girl with medium long chestnut brown hair that looked to be 5'2" or 5'3" at the tallest. James noticed that she was wearing black pajama pants with candy corn and other types of Halloween candy littering the fabric and a black t-shirt with spiral silver designs and patterns littering the front. Her green eyes peered through a pair of black glasses perched on her nose. She tried to peer around James while holding her blue sleeping bag and her bright blue moose under her arm. "She peered up and looked at James. "Is this the Phan Sleepover?" Suddenly both turned to the living room where shrieking was suddenly heard. At first it was inaudible, but soon one could hear something like this…

"AWH MIAH GAWD! IT'S CRICKET!!!!!"

Suddenly Shadow came running down the hallway and tackled the poor teen as James dove out of the way just in time. While flying through the air Shadow uttered a piercing, "CRIIIIIIIICKEEEEEETTTTTT!!!" who landed on said teen. Luckily Cricket had turned and shielded herself over her sleeping bag bracing for impact. Cricket laughed as she rolled over to face Shadow in the face. "Hey Shadow," Cricket giggled, "Long time no see." Shadow smiled, "If you can't tell I've missed my sugar buddy!" Shadow stood up and held a hand out to help Cricket up. Cricket laughed again, "Ha-ha. I missed you too!" Dusting herself off Cricket picked up her sleeping bag and her moose and walked inside with Shadow. James vaguely remembered the door closing when the twittering teens headed to the living room, muttering "Sure, doesn't help the younger brother up. Sure Shadow! I'm fine! Thanks for asking! BUT NO!" Mumbling the whole way James made it to the living room right after the introductions were finished. Rose stood facing the whole crowd. "Okay! So! Not everyone is here and people will probably drop in all night. So… um… snacks are everywhere. I think I got everyone's favorites. Umm…"

Shadow stood up and placed herself in the middle of the living room. Spinning around in a circle Shadow raised an eyebrow with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Now the question is, would you like to play a game?"


	3. Let It Begin

**Umm.. Hi. Yeah... Soooo.... Please don't kill me. I know it has been forever since I have updated and I am really sorry. College kinda takes over your life like that. So, I can't tell you that there will be a speedy update that will follow this but for now here is a long needed update.**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything POTO or any of the other noticeable characters. The chaos and insanity, however, is all mine.

* * *

**3. Let It Begin**

Silence reigned from the upper level of the house save for the eerie sounds coming from the room at the end of the hall. Sounds of screens crackling and buttons being pushed could barely be heard through the solid oak door. A bank of video screens lined a wall of the emerald painted room. Beneath the screens, a large mahogany desk full of electrical equipment and keyboards were strewed about among the cans of soda and chocolate wrappers. This décor on the desk matched the general feel of the rest of the room. With a large dark oak bed in the far corner, it seemed almost ominous in the darkly lit room if not for the lime green leopard printed comforter and pile of childhood stuffed animals lining the wall. Glancing around the room a figure scoffed in slight disgust as he took in the sensory abomination that was the bed. His glance traveled around the room as he took in the various playbills and show posters that were framed and placed upon the wall. His gaze continued traveling until it rested upon the keyboard nestled into the nook by the window. Rising with a contented sigh he walked over to the keyboard and ran a finger along the keys, even though no sound emanated from them save for the slight plastic clack from the key being pushed down. Sighing once more the figure turned to survey the rest of the room with a frown. While glancing at the medieval and pirate paraphernalia that seemed to be strewn everywhere he heard something that caught his attention come from one of the screens. Turning he face the wall of security screens once again and watched with interest what was happening in the middle screen.

"Now the question is, would you like to play a game?"

Erik sighed as he pulled the rolling armchair away from the desk before he sat in it and rolled closer to the desk. Glancing up he saw that Shadow was addressing what could only be described as his worst nightmare. Demon raised an eyebrow and threw a glare at Howl, "What games do we have?" Rose stood up and headed over to the coffee table. Bending over she started reading off each of the games. "Well we have Uno, Apples to Apples, Twister, Balderdash, and Scrabble. Those are just the board games though. We could always pull out some of the old sleepover standards." Rose said with a smirk as she stood up and turned to face the other girls. To Erik's horror most of the girls on the screen wore identical smirks of mischievousness as the one supplied by Rose. Suddenly a sound that sounded so like a hangman and the gallows reached Erik's ear.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh God," Erik muttered as he blanched and glanced towards the screen that showed an aerial view of the other side of the front door, "There's more?!?"

Sure enough on the screen stood 3 more figures and their respective entourages. One of the figures looked to be almost 6 feet tall and seemed to tower over her two companions. She looked up at the camera and Erik saw that under the long wavy blond hair the girl had dark blue eyes that were rimmed by lashes that seemed like they bordered on being too long, but were in fact just right. She was a lanky looking girl who, with her athletic build, looked like she was more at home on a field of some kind then in a ballroom. How Erik could tell was a mystery, the girl seemed to be wearing clothes that were fit for someone 4 times her size. Her royal blue, navy, grey and white flannel pajama pants were so large that the crotch of them seemed to hang somewhere around her knees. How she walked was a mystery. Erik continued to size up a new advisory when he noticed her top to her pajamas and winced. The girl was wearing a white tank that had been tie-dyed a horrible mess of pink, teal and purple. Coupled with the pants made this girl a hard sight to look at. Continuing with his perusal of the rag tag team he noticed that behind the tall blonde was what seemed to be a giant fluffy pillow that was suspended in air. Under the white marshmallow looked to be a dark blue sleeping bag and what Erik could only get was a deflated air mattress. Perched precariously on top of this pile was a stuffed lamb that seemed to have a ruffle placed around its neck. Erik scoffed.

"She probably has no imagination and named it something ridiculous like Lambkins or Lammy," Erik muttered to himself as he looked closer.

It was only then that Erik noticed a pair of lime green footed feet sticking out from underneath the pile. The figure shifted and a familiar face that was plastered on a poster just next to him on the wall appeared. Erik's jaw hit the ground as he spied what could only be described as a lime green Popsicle one-zee clad Captain Jack Sparrow peeked his head around the pile. Erik started laughing as he watched the rum soaked pirate try to balance the pile of fluffy monstrosities and take a swig of his rum all the while trying to keep his hat on his head. It was almost too much to look at.

Still chuckling to himself, Erik noticed the second companion that stood just next to unfortunate pirate. The girl stood about 5'2" and was almost eclipsed by the larger blonde who was standing in front of her, which was probably why Erik hadn't noticed her sooner. The girl had about medium to long length hair that seemed to be brown, but at second glance Erik noticed that she seemed to have red stripes mixed in with her chocolate locks. That however, mixed with her hazel eyes only seemed to compliment her tan complexion. She wore a simple pajama suit that was a dark blue and sported roses over the whole suit. She seemed to be carrying her own pink pillow and purple sleeping bag and Erik wondered where her companion was. All of the other girls seemed to drag one along with them and Erik wondered why she had none. It was only then that Erik noticed a small flash about the girls head. Looking closer Erik spotted a fairy that seemed to be no bigger than his arm. The fairy had startling crimson hair and purple eyes that were placed in a baby looking face. The pink frilly dress and red staff that looked to only be slightly bigger than she was did not take away from the look of being no older than just being out of the cradle. The fairy fluttered around her mistresses head and almost tangled itself in her hair if it weren't for her mistress's sudden rescue.

Erik shook his head at the little fairy's foolishness and turned to look at the final new comer. He spied a heavier set girl who looked to be in her late teens. She stood about the same height as the blonde he noticed first so Erik guessed her to be about 5'9". This girl was also a brunette but her face and complexion held an accent of freckles that the first brunette did not have. The girl with the freckles had brown eyes that seemed to have a permanent mischievous glint to them that shined out from under her shoulder length curly hair. Her attire was one of the strangest ones he had seen that night. She was wearing set of blue pajamas that was dotted with unicorns all over. At her feet though were zebra print socks that were poking out from under the unicorn mess. Standing next to her was a creature that was just as strange as the attire of the girl standing next to it. The creature stood about seven feet tall. The creature had green skin and shoulder length hair, but instead of arms this thing had great big bat wings with three long claws on the end that Erik could only assume the creature used as fingers. But the strange qualities didn't end there. On his face he had no nose, just slits where his nose should have been. His eyes were red and seemed to glow in the darkness and his pointed ears suggested that he may have been something magical at one time. The creature may have looked terrifying only wearing leather pants and his top remaining uncovered if it weren't for the fact that he was carrying a silky black sleeping bag and a furry body length lime green body pillow.

Just then Rose opened the door and greeted the 3 girls. She turned to the tall blonde first, "Sheri!!! I'm so glad that you could make it!!" Rose then turn to the next girl the first of the brunettes, "Hey Shattered Rose, so glad you could come! Where's your little energy ball?" Shattered giggled as the fairy flew out from behind her head and flew towards Rose. Shattered caught her with another giggle before the fairy flew straight into Rose's face. The petite brunette looked up at Rose, "You know I could never leave Kaname behind, especially after she heard that Erik was going to be here." Rose laughed as the fairy began to squirm around and shot a look at Rose. In a very baby-like voice that matched her appearance Kaname squeaked, "He is here right? My Erik is here?" Rose patted the little fairy on the head. "Yes he is darling but right now he is being very cranky and he's hiding. So it's your job to find him tonight, okay?" The little fairy nodded her head looking like she had just been granted the quest for the Holy Grail. Rose smiled and turned to the last group. "Hey Zippy. What's up?" The second brunette smiled, "Nothing a little sugar can't help!" Rose laughed and opened the door wider, "Well come on in guys! That water's warm!"

Erik had to switch screens because soon the whole group had gone inside and had joined the group that was still chattering in the circle in the living room. Shadow stood at the head of the group and cleared her throat. Everyone stopped chatting and turned to her. Shadow straightened a little taller and plastered a mischievous smile on her face. The second Erik saw that on the monitor he knew that tonight would not be good.

"So I asked the group earlier and I'll ask again," Shadow glanced over the group, "What game shall we play?" The girls all looked at each other as the muses all sat in a larger circle around the girls. A few of the girls were sitting on their muses, such as Rose who was firmly planted back in Jean's lap with her back leaning up against his chest and Ashe who had Howl's head in her lap. Some of the muses had even fled to the kitchen despite Kyle and his pink apron of doom. Diva Sat up and laugh at Shadow, "Do you even have to ask? Truth or Dare, of course!!" Mummers of agreement rippled through the group. But it was Cricket that spoke up, "How are we supposed to play truth or dare without the guest of honor?" At this question Kaname perked up, "Erik?" All of the girls laughed at the little fairy. Demon stood up and struck a heroic pose, "I believe that we should venture off and find our elusive Erik, he really can't miss this." At this Shadow looked pensive. Rose laughed from her position on Jean, "The real question is how you are going to get him out of Fort Tamara?" At this a confused look spread through the group. Rose laughed at the mass confusion, "That's right ladies and gentleman, Erik has fled to Shadow's room which is harder to get into than Fort Knox. In fact," Rose started to look around the ceiling until nestled right in the top left corner of the room she spotted the blinking light she was looking for, "He's probably watching us as we speak. Wave to the camera girls and say Hi Erik!" At this all of the girls looked into the camera and all waved, "HI ERIK!"

The noise was so loud that the microphone that Erik was listening with feed backed and caused Erik to fall out of his chair. He stood up and brushed himself off and turned back to the screen just in time to see Cricket disabling the camera. A little dumbfounded Erik walked over to the keyboard and flipped a green switch. Metallic clanking could be heard around the room as it was plunged even further into darkness. After a few seconds a red light switched on and a whole new bank of monitors had appeared new to the first wall.

Erik sat back in the rolling char and laced his fingers behind his head as he leaned back in the chair. "Come and get me, ladies. I dare you."


	4. Quiet

***Peeks out from behind a corner***

**Umm... So I know that it has been a super long time since this story has updated. Sorry. College and life will do that to you. Don't let anyone convince you that college is easy. So I will try to not make this a yearly update, but no promises.**

**Ahem, I do have an announcement though. As it has taken me so long to update I won't be accepting any new additions to the cast of characters. If you have already reviewed but weren't in this chapter, do not worry I will get to you. But as for the rest, it will just get too confusing after this point. But please read and review. I love feedback, even if it is bad and would love to hear from you!!**

***Looks back and forth* **

**Okay umm... Yeah. Don't kill me!!**

* * *

_Quiet._

Silence seems to reign the block that the small Tudor style house was on. Every house sat primly placed around a half cull de sac and adjoining street, with cut lawns, crested gardens and trimmed tree lines. Looking in no one would expect that evil lurked in the dark shadows the pale moon casted on the quiet neighborhood. Pale, glowing eyes casted a quick glance from atop the fence. Surveying the lawns, the cat like slits caught a slight movement off to the side of the 'Strange Ones' house. A shadow had departed from the trees and was darting quickly around the back. Soon three or four others broke apart from the tree line and raced around the back, following the first.

_Nothing new for the Strange Ones, really. I only hope that my fur doesn't get singed this time around._

With a flick of a tail, the curious eyes darted once more to the bay window at the front of the house and noticed that even though the lights were off, it did not mean that the occupants were frolicking with those of Queen Mab. No, even as those eyes watched, shadows darted around in the darkness with an agility that only the Strange Ones could accomplish. Curiouser, the eyes watched as every once in a while a shadow would look as if it leapt into the air and attacked something high upon the walls, though what the object was there was no evidence. No, only they knew what they were doing.

A rustling in the bush to the other side of those eyes reminded why the presence of them was there in the first place. With one last curious glance at the house, the eyes darted back to their original task and scampered off in the direction of the noise, task already consuming the thoughts behind those eyes. Little did they know what was truly going on inside the house.

Strange Ones indeed.

_Back Inside the House_

Everything was dark… and quiet…

*Thunk*

Well, sort of.

"Howl, if you step on my foot one more time I will change a potion in your bathroom and not tell you."

"Well my lady if you didn't stop suddenly I wouldn't need to become so aquatinted with your slippers, lovely though they may be."

"Howl, for future reference, just say sorry."

"But that isn't as eloquent!"

Shadow smacked her forehead and turned back to the pair currently trying to be sneaky behind her. "I swear you two are a sneaky as an elephant on bubble wrap. NOW SHUSH!!" Shadow leaned around the corner and tried to count the cameras left. _1, 2, 3, 4…. And the one in the vase make 5. _Glancing back at Howl and Shattered, both of whom were still glaring at the other while Shattered Rose rubbed her offended foot. Shadow rolled her eyes and grabbed her headset. "Rose, have you finished the living room?"

A crackle over the headset told Shadow that Rose had heard her and was about to respond.

"Are we using code names?"

Shadow blinked back from watching the rotation of the cameras around the hallway and grabbed her headset again. "Well obviously not since I called you Rose."

"Awww, and here I wanted I code name."

Shadow's hand suddenly smacked across her face in a lovely rendition of a face-palm. She sighed and grabbed the head set while standing up and leaning across the wall away from the cameras.

"Fine, what do you want as a code name?"

Rose's response was muffed as there was static on her end and Shattered and Howl shoving each other on Shadows. Shadow glared at them and returned to trying to decipher was Rose was saying.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

"I'm Batman."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because he's in the garden."

Rose stood up from where she was crouched behind the half wall leading out of the living room. Grabbing her headset she turned and looked at Jean and Cricket who were with her in the room. Raising an eye brow she looked at Jean and made eye contact, the silent question in her eyes. Jean merely shrugged and continued work on the electric panel hidden behind a chair. Rose flicked her talk button, "What?"

Shadow crackled through Rose's headset, "I said you couldn't be Batman because he's in the garden."

"Why is he in our garden?"

"He's guarding our garden gnomes."

Both of Rose's eyebrows rose at this and even Jean looked a little startled. Cricket merely let off a little giggle and continued holding the flashlight for Jean. Rose flicked her talk button again, "What do you mean he's guarding our gnomes? Since when did we get gnomes?"

"Rose, I have a certain style to which I have become accustom and because of this I don't have to justify the purchases I make."

Rose shook her head, "So you bought Batman, a multibillionaire to guard a random assortment of garden gnomes?"

"…Yes."

Silence reign for a few seconds over the radio as Rose just stood and shook her head, smiling. Jean smiled and once again turned back to the electric panel. Rose return to the crouch next to Jean and looked back at the set of schematics she had placed on the ground in front of her. Sighing she grabbed her head set once again, "Well okay then."

"You never answered my question, did you finish the living room?"

Rose sighed, "Almost, we took out the cameras and now we are working on the electric panel behind the chair."

"Good."

Shadow turned to Shattered and motioned for the check list that she was carrying. Shattered handed it over and Shadow glanced over the list and grabbed her headset once again, "Ashe how is the escape tunnel coming?"

Ashe glanced around at Zippy, Norrington and Will who were all currently trying to unscrew the security grate off of an opening in the laundry room. Putting down a power tool Ashe grabbed her headset, "Almost there. We got the one in the garage and now we are working on the one in the laundry room."

Will finished his side of the grate and grabbed his headset, "We also got the cameras in the master hallway and the kitchen."

Shadow grinned, "Good. Did you manage to convince Kyle to go to the store and get more sweets?"

Will rolled his eyes and Zippy laughed. "Yes," Zippy answered while putting her tool down finished, "We convinced him that Harry and David was having a truffle sample sale at Market of Choice and he peeled out of here like Nemoy at a Trekkie convention."

Shadow snickered, "Of course, because we all know Shatner doesn't run." Glancing back down at the list Shadow returned to check off more obstacles. "Diva, how goes the outside cameras?"

Diva jumped down from the tree next to the garage and ran towards the group meeting spot just at the end of the drive way. There she met up with Demon, Jack and Kaname who were all throwing identical piles of wires down at their feet. Diva grabbed her headset, "Check. All of the outside cameras are taken care of but not damaged, just like the plan."

Shadow checked that off the list, "Great. Sheri? James? How go the stairs?"

Sheri stood up from unscrewing the last of the trigger gears and grabbed her headset, "Good, we're done although James accidently triggered the first one." James stood up and rubbed his backside, grabbing his headset, "Yeah it was the top one. Could have warned me that it caused the banister to flip over and drag me off the stairs."

Shadow smirked, "You could have not triggered it if you followed the steps."

James rolled his eyes and finished picking up the screws. "How has this existed without anyone noticing? When the heck did you install of this?"

Rose stood up with Jean and Cricket and started towards the base of the stairs checking to make sure they had caught all of the downstairs cameras. Rounding the corner their little group came to the base of the stairs and walked together outside to the back porch. Rose looked at her brother with a smirk, "Remember James a good magician never reveals their tricks."

James sighed and looked at Jean, "This means I'll never know?"

Jean shrugged and just smirked, "Just don't ask what they did to your room. You really don't want to know." James' shoulders sagged as he dropped the screws into a box on the back porch and turned to grab the bucket full of water they had left there. Handing it to Rose he sighed, "I am beginning to get that feeling."

Rose only laughed and grabbed the bucket. Cricket grabbed her headset and turned back to the house, "We're ready for the signal."

Shadow smirked and handed the checklist back to Shattered. "Okay just waiting for Ashe and Diva's group to catch up for the final assault" Shadow let go of her headset and turned to Howl. "Can you gather the rope, the stairs are safe now so we don't need to climb up anymore." Howl made a discreet bow and turned to walk back to the top of the stairs grabbing the hook after unlatching it from where it had hooked under the banister at the top of the stairs and started curling the rope around the base of it. The front door open and closed signaling that Diva's group was back inside. Ashe's group met Diva's at the bottom of the stairs and both began to ascend. Everyone then gathered at the top of the stairs and waited for Shadows signal. Shadow turned and looked at Howl, "Go ahead and give Demon the rope so she can put it back in the bag." Howl turned and with a look that came close to bunny slippers trying to run away from the dog, handed the rope to Demon, trying to avoid a much contact as possible. Diva gave him a strange look and all he did was shrug back, "One can never be too careful with that one." Demon grinned like a Cheshire cat at the statement, "Damn straight. So Shadow, why do I fell like James Bond in a 007 movie just trying to get into your room?"

Shadow grinned, "One can never be too careful."

Demon chuckled, "Just so you know, if anyone hears someone humming the James Bond theme it's just me fulfilling a couple fantasies." Ashe turned to her and smiled, "As long as you don't make us call you Q" Rose's voice crackled through the various headsets, "Hey, I thought we weren't doing codenames!" Shadow just shook her head, "Everyone ready?"

Rose glanced about her group making sure they had everything Shadow had told them they needed, nodding and then realizing Shadow couldn't she her snorted and added, "Check."

Shadow grinned knowing her sister probably had nodded, hence the pause, and turn back to the group while keeping the channel open. "Good and remember, time is of the essence. So if someone falls, leave them. We'll come back and get them when we succeed but will run out of time if we try to rescue them along the way. Most of the obstacles left are time triggered and if you don't hurry the fail safe will lock Erick in. Good luck and god speed everyone! Remember the code!" Norrington scoffed and just shook his head, "Pirates." Shadow smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment. Okay Rose you're group is a go."

Rose's check crackled through the headset as she threw the buck of "water" over the back porch. In the moonlight, the slight traces of hydrochloric acid in the vinegar sizzled one a white rock hidden under the moss on the stone porch. Jumping on it James stomped down and stood there hearing the click they all waited for. Turning towards the sudden rumbling the group watched as the back porch retreated under the house revealing a staircase that lead even further under the house. Muttering James stalked towards the group, "Of course she would have a freakin' stair case that leads to certain death and doom. What's next? Man eating Ant eaters with lasers strapped to their head?" Sheri giggled and started towards the steps, "Isn't that kind of redundant? Man eating Ant Eaters?"

James cracked his glow stick as the group began to descend the stairs. "Knowing Shadow? No, she would think it was perfect."

Upstairs Shadow held a Nerf gun and began to shoot all of the lenses on the remaining cameras in the hallway. Demon dug the bag of flour out of the knapsack as Diva plugged a fan into the wall. When she was finished Shadow gave the girls the signal and Demon emptied the flour in front of the on fan, sending flour shooting down the hall way. Lasers soon appeared all over the hallway. Shadow hit a button and clanking noises were heard as the ceiling shifted. Noticing this, the group began to try and make their way down the hallway. Shadow leap up and grabbed some hidden hand holds in the ceiling, most of which resembled a monkey bar set that had dropped from the ceiling during the shifting. One by one they jumped up and grabbed the bars. Lifting their feet the members of the group desperately tried to avoid the lasers, some being more successful than others. Jack, still being in a state of slightly imbibed, hit a laser with one of his boots. Suddenly the bar he was holding on to released and sent Jack tumbling through a chute that had opened up in the floor. Slightly shocked the group kept going knowing that in less than a minute all of the bars would drop and they would be joining their drunken pirate friend. Kaname was flying next to them sprinkling what was left of the flour so they could see the remaining lasers. In a matter of seconds the rest of the group made it across. Kaname, however, came flying back towards the group, but was way too fast. Sailing into the group she smacked Norrington in the face with the remaining flour bag, causing him to stumble backwards into lasers. Freezing up, Norrington made eye contact with Diva who had caught Kaname when she had bounced off Norrington. Wide eyed Norrington swore, "Not with…" suddenly the trap door let loose underneath him, "Noooooooo!!!!" Norrington dropped out of sight and could be heard swearing as he slid down the chute. Turning back to the wall Shadow began to click away furiously at a panel that had flipped out of the wall next to her door.

Under the house the group had cracked all of their glow sticks and made their way through the corridor by the soft light. Rounding the corner Rose unknowingly was in perfect unison with Norrington and swore. Grabbing her headset Rose practically yelled at Shadow, "You did not tell me that the chamber was that stupid dungeon and dragons trap that Dad always drones on about. Why the heck did you pick this?"

Shadow who was still trying to crack the code to deactivate the floor downstairs just muttered back, "Little Busy right now!"

Rose huffed, "Have you deactivated the floor yet?"

"It should be deactivated if Erik didn't change anything. No promises though."

Rose fumed, "What? What do you mean 'No promises'?"

"Well I encountered some code that wasn't mine, so I'm not sure I deactivated everything…"

Rose's form practically shook from anger through the television screen. She looked positively pissed and ripe to kill. Normally even Erik would pause when she got in one of these modes but as he was safely ensconced where he was, he didn't feel the least bit threatened. Erik turned his attention to another screen where Norrington and Jack were having a, well, less than civilized conversation. Swords were drawn, but no one was really in danger as while Norrington has his directed at Jack, Jack was using his as a mirror and was trying to shine the moonlight coming in through the window into Norrington's eyes. Shouting drew his attention away from the amusing pair. Chuckling at the screen, Erik tented his fingers on the desk and leaned forward to watch how Rose handled this new twist on the other screen. On the panel he watched Rose turn back to the group. Over the speakers he heard them discuss whether or not they should test it. Slowly the group began to dissolve into everyone talking at once. Rose finally had enough, "That's it! We are all just going to make a break for it and odds are one of us will make it. Single file across the floor. If someone falls, take a new route. Eventually we will make it, the floor is only a 6 by 6."

Everyone seemed okay with this idea but James. He shifted uncomfortably in the back, "Do you not remember the route? I mean dad does talk about this all the time."

Rose shot her brother a hard look. "I wouldn't be suggesting this if I did. You and I both know that no one even remotely pays attention to Dad when he explains this to people. Knowing Shadow that's probably why she picked this stupid design."

Erik chuckled in his seat, as that was exactly why Shadow had picked this instead of his traditional Torture chamber. He watched as the group made an attempt to cross the floor. One by one the group dropped away with screams of terror (or fun as Cricket giggled the whole way down to the holding chamber) until, ironically, James and Rose were the only ones left and both had made it across. Erik watched as James jumped off the floor and turned back to look at the chamber and the various holes in the floor where the group had dropped through.

"Huh."

Rose stopped and turned to look at her brother, "What?"

James looked at his sister, "I know that we're almost done with this part but I kind of expected some kind of medieval torture device or maze down here."

"Yeah, well knowing Tam, she'll get to that eventually. I remember Erik and her having a heated discussion on whether a trebuchet could fit underground or not."

Erik frowned, as he remembered that particular conversation. Not even telling Shadow that even a little one wouldn't fit had truly placated her. Even recently he had heard her mumbling about watching Goblet of Fire for more inspiration about that 'damn maze of doom'. Erik's attention re-shifted back to the screens when he say Rose pick the right mirror put of the four she needed to chose from. Pulling the lever he knew that their job was done. Swearing he knew that his greatest challenge still lay in wait. He shifted his gaze towards the last remaining screens and saw that the group had already passed the corresponding mirror room upstairs where the lever was pulled in synchronization and were moving on to the final part.

_The Illusion room_. Unbeknownst to the group Erik had altered the programming and would be shocked if any of them made it out without help. Scanning the screens he noticed something that made his palms sweat.

_Shadow is missing, as is Rose. Damn._

Before he could even rise from his chair he felt two sets of hands rest on his shoulders. A slender, smaller pair reached past him and hit the switch to turn everything off. The larger, although still more feminine than his own reached around and switched off the barrier holding the fallen ninja wannabes in their holding cell. With one hand on each shoulder he watched as the group made their way up hidden staircases that even he didn't know about, although he wasn't surprised. Shadow had a habit of always being one step ahead of him. If he didn't know that she was putty in his hands when provoked, he might have been worried. Resigned he leaned back in his chair, "How many?"

A dark chuckle was heard on his left. "Now why would I spoil the fun? A girl has to keep some of her secrets. It's what makes things fun."

Erik heard, rather than saw, the door open on his right as the rest of the group trudged in. Shadow flicked a switch and suddenly the security system disappeared before anyone got a real look at what it look like. The group turned as Kaname flew past and latched her self to Erik's lapel.

"FOUND YOU!!!" she screamed.

Erik sighed and rose from the chair, "It seems as if you have. I concede defeat. Shall we return downstairs?"

Rose's eyebrows shot up, expecting more of a resistance. Erik felt her resistance and turned to her with a smirk. "Ah you doubt me. Wise in normal cases but as I have learned that nothing ever truly stops a phan, so I was doomed to never really be safe. That and you cheated." Shadow just smiled and shrugged, "Pirate."

Erik shook his head and had to pull his collar up as Kaname kept pulling it down from hanging on it. "Besides," He flashed a grin at Shadow, "Thanks to you, the sweets are now unattended."

Shrugging and readjusting what was beginning to look like a permanent addition to his suit, Erik flipped the reset switch and grinding could be heard throughout the house. Opening the bedroom door, Erik bowed to the guests inside and with his cape billowing out from behind him began to head towards the kitchen.

Slowly but surely the group followed after him, chattering about this and that. Rose and Shadow shared a look, and soon giggled at something only they understood. Walking out of the room the group headed downstairs and re-scattered themselves around the living room. Sighing Rose sat in Jeans lap as she noticed most of the girls were draped on various Muses around the rooms. As Erik was still in the kitchen Shadow stood at the mouth of the room and glanced around at its occupants.

Erik re-entered the room and balanced the pile of cookies and sweets on a plate, delicately resting on his thigh, as he sunk into a remaining bean bag.

Chuckling Shadow looked around and smiled, "Now that we've had our fun, let's get to the games!!"


End file.
